


No Human Voice Can Wake Me

by Czarny Kot (Sephaya)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephaya/pseuds/Czarny%20Kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the scene in the van in 3x18. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Human Voice Can Wake Me

Adrenaline is coursing through his veins. But this is not a heady rush, this is the cutting edge of panic - and he needs to keep himself together. The world will not stop — he knows this. But he wants it to stop, right here at this moment where the one that means everything to him is clinging to the barest threads of her existence.

“No Lizzie, please don’t go.”

The words are bitter in his mouth.There was a time and place for them - a time when she would have gladly heard those words and stayed. But her face now is as remote and unyielding as his must have been when he had cut those fragile ties they had forged — when he had turned her away.

The loss of hope is swift and steals the breath from his mouth. She is gone.

Her hand is still warm in his grasp; it is his own that has grown cold. He presses her hand to his cheek, the touch a mockery of the moment he had fled from. But it is useless. She could not reach for him. She was gone. 

Once, curled around her after a sleepless evening on a restless sea, he had known so briefly her warm weight in his arms and the searing heat of her lips on his skin. Now he can only press his lips fruitlessly to her closed eyes, and cooling flesh. There is no warmth remaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague theory that they entered into some sort of relationship at the end of 'Martin Gerard' which he ended after she was released from the courthouse. I have no proof of course, except that I wanted a reason for why her anger at him was so extreme in subsequent episodes. This idea was reinforced when I watched the scene again and saw him press her hand to his cheek - this movement seemed to contain such a deep desire for her to reach out to him (which we never see her do) that I wondered what it could mean.


End file.
